After I Summoned a Killer
by Nechi the Killer
Summary: Jeff and I finally got married! And we're having a Second Child! But I run into some trouble when I go missing, the Creepypastas looking for me. I thought I was just playing a Game of Hide and Seek with Liu! But then, I get Sick. really Sick. Will they ever find me? Or will I just die here? Rated M for Gore/Blood/Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

What up, My Little Smiles?! It's Me, Nechi the Killer coming back with another Jeff the Killer x Nechi the Killer Story! The Warning's are the Same as Last Time, Gore/Blood/Lemon, all that bullshit. Enjoy the Third Story!

* * *

_Chapter 1: Honey-Moon_

I looked out the window, rubbing my swollen stomach. Jeff and I are on our Honeymoon, we got married a few days ago. We were in a Beach House, it's the Middle of Summer. Jeff had to go get something from the Mansion. I sighed softly and heard a Car Door Close. Then I laid my head on my arms and closed my eyes. Letting the Wind Blow against my Face. Then the door opened and I heard soft voices. I stood up straight and walked over to the Bed. I laid down on it and wrapped my tail around myself. The Door to the Bedroom was softly knocked on.

"It's Open!" I said. Jeff opened the door and I smiled softly. "Hey."

"Good Afternoon." Jeff whispered, closing the door and sitting next to me. He had his hands behind his back. "How's #2 doing?" He snickered.

"Fine." I whispered.

"What's the matter?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm tired." He snickered again and kissed my temple.

"It'll wear off. Look what I got you." He handed me a Book. I looked at the Cover.

"Jay-Z?" I asked. He nodded.

"I knew you love his songs. So I found this on a commercial and I had to get it. Sorry, I bought it with your money." He looked down. I kissed his forehead and hugged him.

"I love you." I murmured. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the crown of my head.

"I love you too." He muttered. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Wanna go for another walk?" He stretched out and yawned.

"No thanks. You can go on ahead though. Bring both of your Knifes with your Pistol and make sure nobody touches you!" He pointed a finger in between my eyes and I giggled.

"Okay, Mr. Guy Who Always Wants to Sleep Even Though That's His Catch-Fraze to Kill People." I said, mocking Spongebob's Voice.

"Hey!" He complained. I climbed out of Bed and put on my Short-Sleeved Black Dress, it reached to my Knees. Jeff kissed my cheek softly before hugging me. "Be Safe." He whispered. I nodded and pecked him on the lips. Then I walked outside and started my walk along the Coast. My Bare Feet stepping into the Water. I sighed happily before humming my favorite Lullaby. Come Little Children. I put my hands behind my back and clenched my Knife. Getting ready for anything that tries to attack me or the Baby. My Hand was grabbed and I heard a familiar voice.

"Every Lady's Crazy When the Daddy's Not Around. Da da da, da, da da da, daaaaaaa!" My Older Brother, Len Woods sung. I giggled a little bit.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought Slendy put you on a mission."

"It was watching you since Jeff told him there's another baby on the way." He snickered. He rubbed my stomach a little.

"So... Where's Little Annabelle?" That's Len and Colby's First Child. She's a Month Old.

"You'll have to see her, when you both get back." He grinned. I punched him in the shoulder and he yelped in surprise. "You used your Saiyan Powers." He whispered. I smirked.

"Then I won't let you see our baby for two days." I said. He whined. Then his watch beeped.

"Oops, I'm late for another Test."

"You're still in college?" I asked.

"I needed to finish." He said. "Bye!" He kissed my cheek and flew off. I waved after him and smiled.

"I hope you fail!" I called after him.

"I hope you get your ass whooped!" He yelled back. Laughing. Then I snickered and looked around. The Beach House looked like it was a Mile Away. I could see Jeff sitting on one of the Chairs. His Sleeping Mask over his Eyes and his hands behind his head. I smiled softly and floated up a little, then I started flying back to the Beach House. When I arrived. I landed beside the Umbrella that's next to Jeff. I bent down and kissed his cheek.

"Sweet Dreams." I whispered.

"There's no Sweet Dreams without you here beside me." He muttered. He scooted over and I smiled, laying next to him. He wrapped his arm around my back and let me lay my head on his chest.

"What'd you dream about?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said. "That reminds me. I got you something that'll help you with something from the Past. I'll be right back." He flipped over the Chair and into the Window. Then the next few seconds. He flipped out the Window again. And I caught him before he went off the Porch. I sat us on the Chair and he hed out a Box. "A Very Special Pony told me to give this to you." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Pony?" I asked. He nodded and I opened the Box. I took out a White Suit with Blood Stains on it. "The Rainbow Factory." I whispered. He smiled and nodded.

"They would love to have you work there again." We both shared a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put his Sleeping Mask over his eyes. then we pulled back, breathing heavily. Then we laid down on the chair and drifted off to Sleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this chapter was Short. But, I'm making another Story called My Life In The Rainbow Factory. Okay? Be sure to check that out too! Thank You!


	2. Missing, or Prank?

_Chapter 2: Missing, or a Prank  
_

* * *

We actually got back the day before. And it was the best day EVER!

Another Kid screamed as they were filled with poison from the Chocolate Bar I gave him. Laughing Jack, Jane, and I were done for the day. It was 11:56 PM. "Did you guys hear that scream?" I asked. "It didn't make sense how any boy could scream like a girl!" I complained, throwing my hands up. They smiled at my complaining and my phone beeped.

"Let me out!" BEN yelled. I took my phone out and pointed it forward, BEN came out of it. I raised an eyebrow and put the phone back in my pocket.

"What is it?" Jane asked.

"It's Jeff and Liu." BEN said, nervously. I tensed up and clenched my Knife behind me.

"What happened to them?" L.J asked. BEN looked at me and I nodded.

"They're missing." L.J and Jane didn't hear it, but I sure as hell did. My eyes went wide.

"Wh-What? They couldn't have went missing!" I clenched my fist. "I can still sense their energy at the Safe House Len and me built." BEN glared.

"Then we would've known they was there." He growled.

"You want me to check?" I stepped forward, glaring straight at him.

"Go ahead, he won't be there!" BEN yelled.

"Fine!" I turned, ran along the trail, then blasted into the air, my teeth clenched and ready for war. _'If this is all a prank, I swear. There's will be heads getting chopped off.' _I thought. Once I got to Slendy's Woods, I landed on one of the trees, using them for my guide to the safe house. Once it was in view, I landed in front of it, quickly running inside. I slammed open the door. Their energy is somewhere upstairs. I took a deep breath to calm myself, I walked upstairs. "Jeff? Liu? Are you guys up here?" I called, in one of these rooms, the Weapon Room, Len's Old Room, The Bathroom, or My Old Room. I chose the Weapon Room, considering we always go there. I opened the door and looked around. No one. My tail whipped angrily, I looked in the Bathroom. Nope. Len's Old Room, still no one. I put my hand on the doorknob. Then I turned the knob, it was locked. Ughhhhhh! I punched a hole in the door and unlocked the door, turning the knob and walking inside. I then sighed in relief, Jeff was putting Liu to sleep. With the Black Kitty Midnight (You thought I forgot about her... Suckers.) still hissing at him. They looked up at me. "My Lord." I walked over to Jeff and kissed him on the forehead. "BEN said you went missing." I whispered. He snickered and rubbed my belly.

"Well, tell him that a Killer is on the lose." He smiled and I giggled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I will." Then I looked up at him. He looked down at me. I hugged him tightly and felt his arms slowly go around my back. "I thought you were gone." I whispered. "I hate pranks."

"Woah, you don't have to take it too far."

"Well, I do hate them." I muttered in his shoulder. "You better tell your son to stop pranking me." Jeff laughed.

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then I'll just tell Laughing Jack to stop teaching him this stuff." I muttered.

"Mom, but I don't wanna stop pranking." Liu whined.

"Too bad, I want to stop worrying all the time." I pulled back and sat on the floor. My arms on my legs. Jeff sat with me and I sighed softly. "Now, I must go chop off some heads." I stood up and walked out the door.

"Wait, I wanna go with you!" Liu yelled. I snickered and got my knife out. Opening a familiar door, I looked inside. Everything was just as it were before. Weapon makers everywhere, and my rag that I polish my knife with. Liu followed me after I went in. "Mom, which one can I use?"

"Since you can fly now, well sort off. You can use the one that I used to use when I was still mortal." I put my hand on the medium-sized spinner. He grinned. "But, you need glasses on." I held my pointer finger up. "I don't want you to go blind, like I almost did." I walked him over to the table of supplies and opened a drawer, I got two pairs of glasses out and handed him the smaller one. He smiled and kissed my cheek, before flying over to the spinner. Then he looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"What do I do?" He asked.

I walked over to him and pointed to a pedal. "You put your foot on that, and it starts to spin, making your knife sharper." Liu took his hatchet out and put his foot on the pedal, the spinner started to spin, slowly, but picked up speed in a minute. "Now!" I yelled over the noise. "You put the part of the knife you want to get sharper on the spinner!" He nodded and put the end part on. He jumped a little bit. "It'd okay, hun! You control it." He whimpered a little bit, before he put it back on again, he relaxed after a few seconds before smiling, sharpening his knife, when it thought it was strong enough, he turned the spinner off and blew on his knife, grinning up at me. "So, if you go to war, remember this is the best thing you can sharpen anything with." I kneeled down to his height.

"You're the best, Mom." He said, hugging me tightly. I hugged him back.

"Aw, you're the best child ever." I half joked. He laughed and flew back. "Wanna go scare some people?"

"YES!" He cheered. "Dad!" He called, blasting out the room, a few seconds later, he was dragging Jeff across the hallway. "Let's go scare the humans!" Jeff looked at me and shook his head, smirking. I snickered and followed them out the door.

Can this day get any better?


End file.
